Capture the Taco DLC
The Capture the Taco DLC is the sixth content update for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, released on December 6, 2018. This update brings an all new mode and never-before seen content. Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000 received new Outfit customizations, which change the entire look of their character. A new Capture the Taco mode was added, exclusive to the Mystery Portal. Some new Crazy Settings were also added for Super Mix Mode and there were various bug fixes. Dev Notes Ready your Orange Beam and your Heroic Fists – brand-new, taco-tastic, totally goat-rageous content is here from Plants vs. Zombies Garden™ Warfare 2! We’re just two months away from our third anniversary and we’re committed to providing you with exciting ways to play. Yesterday, we dropped our latest free content update and we can’t wait for your feedback! Keep reading for all the tasty details. 'Capture the Taco Mode' Starting on December 7, head to the Backyard Battleground for this all-new, extra-spicy Mystery Portal Event! Reminiscent of Garden Warfare’s Taco Bandits, Capture the Taco uses traditional Capture the Flag-style gameplay. The first event is available to play until December 17, ten days after it begins. We are also looking for your feedback on what you love, what you love less, and how we can improve the event. Let us know what you think here! 'Crazy Settings' Coming to a Mystery Portal Event near you – fresh crazy settings! Now you can add extra zing your battles with four additional settings. *Berserker: Go out with cobs blazing! In Berserker, your damage increases as your health gets lower. *Healing Auras: With no passive health regeneration, you’ll provide healing vibes only by standing near your teammates. *Crazy Regeneration: This one is practically opposite from Healing Auras. With Crazy Regeneration, passive health regeneration is lightning fast. *All Legendary, All Random: Ready to get random? With this setting, you’ll play as randomly assigned Legendary-only characters. 'Customization Sets for Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000' Goat for glory with six full character Costumes for Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000 (three per character). These unbeleafable outfits will be available via Rux through December and early January, reappearing again sometime in the future. For players who were unable to unlock Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000 in the Trials of Gnomus, we’ve added the opportunity to unlock them in the Torch and Tail Upgrade PDLC. Loyalty Reward Alert: If you have unlocked Torchwood or Hover Goat-3000 prior to December 13 – goat job! You’ll receive a random Costume for each owned character. Plus, as part of this update, we’ve also made some bug fix and quality of life improvements, including: Bug Fixes *Fixed performance drops for players in multiplayer matches when another player levels up *Fixed some out of world issues *Fixed the soccer minigame buff in the Backyard so it can’t be retained *Fixed a bug where players were able to retain low gravity in a normal gravity area as Imp *Fixed an issue with the Customization Booth and King of the Hill where the music did not play Category:DLCs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2